Equestria Girls: Making Amends
by Blackbird
Summary: Sunset gives a long over due apology to a certain ex then offers advice on friendship to a Great and Powerful student.


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Equestria Girls is owned by Hasbro, The Hub and of course Lauren Faust who seems to have gone out of her way to make a show about pastel colored ponies with names like "Twilight Sparkle" completely awesome. This story is just for fun and no profit shall be made so please above mentioned people don't sue me. You're not gonna get much. Any OCs that pop up in this fic belong to me and can be used with permission. Please don't steal from me. Now with that out of the way, on with the show.

**Equestria Girls: Making Amends**

The ringing of the last bell sounded the end of the school day and thus the end of the time The Rainbooms were allowed to use the music room to practice. As they filed out into the hallway a real sense of energy flowed through them. And it wasn't just the lingering effects of the magical transformations that happened whenever they played.

"So I know we started this band as just a fun thing to do for the school's music festival, but I think we really have something awesome here!" Rainbow Dash remarked with her usual confident smirk. "We might even be able to go pro!"

"Yah mean like becoming a _real_ band with gigs and stuff like that?" Applejack asked. "Ah'm not so sure about that RD."

"Oh but think about how _fun_ it would be! The bright lights, the fame, the elaborate costumes and stage pieces!" Rarity gushed.

"All the people looking...right...at...us..." Fluttershy whimpered, hiding her face behind her tambourine.

"I think with everything that happened with the Sirens you'll be able to handle being on stage for a...slightly bigger crowd," Sunset Shimmer said as she placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"But it'd be more than a few," she mumbled in reply.

"Yeah it'd be a few _thousand_!" Pinkie Pie cheered with a hop. "It'd be like hosting one giant party! Then of course there would be the _after _party! Oh and the after, after party! And the after, after, after party!"

"Before ya get _too_ caught up on that Pinkie, I think we should get an actual gig first," Applejack pointed out.

"Which means _lots_ of practice!" Rainbow chimed in, pumping her fist into the air. "So what I'm thinking is we head over to Applejack's house tonight and get some more practice in her garage." She cringed a bit at her own carelessness then sheepishly looked over at the cowgirl. "I mean, if that's cool with you AJ."

"Mighty kind of you to _ask_ Rainbow," Applejack remarked with a smirk. "But it's fine. Just let me know when ya'll plan on showing up so Ah can get things ready."

"Well if we are going to practice all night, perhaps we should stop by the café first for a little pick me up," Rarity suggested.

"Great idea Rarity!" Pinkie cheered. "I've been meaning to try their new super-caffeinated giant mocha espresso! With _extra_ whipped cream!"

"Actually Pinkie, I think you should switch to decaf. For _all_ our sakes," Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Awwww..." the pink girl sighed, slumping her shoulders.

Sunset chuckled at her friends' antics then stopped short when she spotted a certain blue haired boy at his locker. She frowned a bit when she remembered there was something had been meaning to talk to him about for awhile now.

"Hey you girls go ahead. I'll catch up with you later, there's...something I need to do," she informed them.

The other five girls paused at her comment. Before any of them could ask what she meant, Rarity happened to catch a glimpse of Flash out of the corner of her eye. She raised her eyebrows as Sunset who merely nodded pensively back at her. The purple haired girl returned the nod with a smile then spoke up.

"That's perfectly fine darling, we'll be sure to save you a seat," she said then practically started pushing the other girls forward.

As they were leaving she looked back over her shoulder at Sunset and mouthed "Good luck".

"Thank you," she mouthed back.

She then took a deep breath to gather her courage and let it out slowly to calm her nerves. Once she felt more confident she walked up to the blue haired boy with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi Flash," she greeted.

"Oh. Hey Sunset," he returned a bit awkwardly. "What's up?"

"Well..." she started, rubbing her the back of her neck nervously, her confidence already starting to slip. "I guess I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened when we were...you know..." she mumbled as she vaguely gestured between them.

"You mean dating?" Flash asked.

"Yeah. Though I'm not really sure you _can_ call it dating considering how I treated you during that time."

"You _were_ pretty awful," he agreed with a nod.

"Gee thanks," she muttered but then shook her head. "No, I deserve that. Especially since I realized I never actually said I was sorry for the whole thing so...sorry."

"Nah it's okay," Flash waved off as he hefted his guitar case over his left shoulder. "To be honest I wasn't exactly the best guy either. I mean I could have ended it earlier but...well..." he hesitated, rubbing is own neck nervously.

"Well what?" Sunset asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well...I kinda _liked_ being the guy with the bad girl Sunset Shimmer. It made me feel important, you know? I guess I just liked the attention that came with it. But then...well...you got to be a bit...too much."

"Yeah..." she sighed, looking away and slumping her shoulders a bit. She then looked back at him a bit sheepishly. "I guess we were both pretty bad for each other, huh?"

"No kidding," Flash chuckled. "But it's all water under the bridge, right?"

"Right," Sunset nodded with a smile.

"And since we're apologizing, I'm sorry for calling you out to the whole school during the Battle of the Bands competition," he said with an embarrassed smile.

"Well that wasn't technically your fault since you were under the Dazzlings' spell but I appreciate it," she smiled back.

He nodded and they smiled at each other for a bit. Then a bit longer. And a little bit longer after that. Soon enough they were both caught up in rather awkward moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Sooo...I should probably get going," Sunset finally spoke up. "I'm going to meet the girls at the café before we go head to Applejack's for some practice." She then snapped her fingers in excitement. "Oh yeah! That reminds me, those guitars lessons you gave me have really helped me be part of the Rainbooms. So that's _something_ good that came from our relationship."

"Glad I could help then," he said with a bright smile. His face then went back to a more nervous look before he spoke again. "Speaking of the Rainbooms and your friends, have you, uh, heard from Twilight recently? Think there's anyway she'll be back soon?"

Sunset found herself caught off guard by the question but quickly recovered and brushed a stray strand of red and blond hair out of her face before she answered.

"Yeah I've been in touch with her a bit but I don't think she'll be able to visit for awhile," she informed him. "I think she's dealing with a lot of stuff...back home."

"Oh," Flash replied, crestfallen. "Well next time you do get to talk to her..."

"I'll be sure to tell her you said 'Hi'," Sunset promised.

"Cool. Thanks! And I guess I'll...see you around then."

"Yeah. See ya."

They shared another awkward moment before Flash gave her a little wave then turned to leave. Only to run right into his still open locker door.

"Ow!" he cried out, rubbing his sore head.

Sunset quickly brought a hand to her mouth to try to cover up a snicker. Flash looked back at her with a nervously chuckle before he closed the locker door.

"_Now_ I'll be going!" he said before quickly walking off.

The duel haired girl shook her head at the clumsy boy's antics then turned around to leave the school herself. Much like Flash she also found an obstacle in her way but instead of an open locker door it was the deviously smirking form of Trixie.

"Well, well, well," the blue girl taunted, placing her hands on her hips. "Trying to win back the affection of Flash Sentry are you?"

Sunset's eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"No just trying to fix some of the mistakes I've made," she replied, again crossing her arms over her chest. "You should try it sometime Trixie."

"Like I need to take advice from _you_," Trixie snapped. "You _do_ remember that half the school still hates you, don't you?"

Sunset's defiant stance fell as she dropped her arms and sighed.

"Yes. I do," she said softly. "And that's exactly why I was _trying_ to offer you real advice."

Trixie blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I admit I didn't exactly say it in the best way but that's because you're so _infuriating_!" Sunset snapped. "Mostly because you remind me of how I used to be."

"Oh please! I'm _nothing_ like you! For I am the Grrrreat and Powerful Trrrrixie!" she proclaimed in her overly dramatic stage voice.

"See?! _That_! That right there is the problem!" the other girl literally pointed out. "You think you're better than everyone in the school! That's why you don't have any friends!"

"I have friends!" Trixie snapped bitterly.

"You mean your band mates Fuchsia Blush and Lavender Lace?" Sunset asked.

"Yes! They've been my friends for awhile! So it goes to show what _you_ know," she remarked then crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away.

"But are they _really_ your friends or do they just agree with you out of fear of what would happen if they didn't?"

Trixie's eyes widened at the accusation and it took her several seconds of starting and stopping before she answered.

"Of...of _course_ they're my friends!" she insisted but sounded more like she was trying to convince herself rather than Sunset.

"See? You couldn't even answer that easily," the other girl pointed out. "And I used to be just like that. Well not _exactly_ like that because I _knew_ I didn't have friends and didn't care. I didn't think I _needed_ friends. That they would just hold me back." She sighed and shook her head. "And now that I actually _have_ friends I realize how incredibly arrogant and _stupid_ that was! I just...don't want to see anyone else making my same mistakes."

Trixie blinked several times, completely dumbfounded by the advise/confession. Again she found herself at a surprising loss for words. She sputtered a few times before she clenched her hands into fists and spun around on her heels.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm _not_ making your mistakes then!" she huffed before she stomped off.

Again Sunset shook her head but this time it was in sympathy instead of amusement.

"I guess you just can't help everyone," she muttered before she slung her guitar case over her shoulder and walked off.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

A little while later, Sunset arrived at the café and quickly found her friends sitting at their usual spot at the table near the couch. She smiled as she set her guitar case down against the couch then sat down next to Rarity.

"So how did it go?" she asked softly.

"Pretty well actually," Sunset informed her then frowned a bit. "And then I ran into Trixie..."

"What about Trixie?" Rainbow Dash asked, turning her head towards them.

"Nothing," Sunset waved off. "I was just trying to offer her some advice but I'm not sure she got it."

"Ah wouldn't worry about her too much," Applejack advised her. "That gal ain't nothing but a bag of bad apples."

"And quite the showoff if you ask me," Rarity scoffed. "Always trying to be the center of attention wherever she goes. Honestly, who does that?"

Applejack, Rainbow and Sunset all looked between themselves as that remark. Even Fluttershy looked a bit uneasy while Pinkie just sat obliviously and enjoyed her drink. Rarity was not so clueless and frowned at her friends' reactions.

"What?" she asked in annoyance.

"Anyway," Sunset spoke up to quickly bring the subject back around, "I know Trixie can be a bit...overwhelming and _quite_ annoying but I can't help but think that maybe there's a good person deep down inside her. Like really, _really_ deep."

"Why would you think something like that?" Rainbow Dash asked bluntly.

Sunset just quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Do I _really_ need to point it out?" she snarked.

"Oh. Heh. Right."

"Yes but you're a special case darling," Rarity pointed out. "Trixie is well...Trixie."

"I think she could be a good person if we gave her a chance," Fluttershy spoke up.

"Thank you Fluttershy," Sunset smiled at her.

"Or maybe two or three chances," the yellow girl added.

Sunset just rolled her eyes then stood up.

"Well it's something to think about later. Right now I'm going to get a drink and then we can go over what we're going to do for practice," she said.

"_Now_ you're talking!" Rainbow cheered.

Sunset barely heard her blue friend's enthusiastic outburst as her mind was on another blue girl from school. One who was definitely _not_ a friend. Even so she hoped Trixie gave her advice at least _some_ thought.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

Elsewhere in the city, Trixie frowned a bit as she idly strummed her guitar before her own band started their practice. As much as she tried to dispel them, Sunset Shimmer's words kept floating around in her head. She looked over at her two band mates she called her friends and couldn't help but wonder if that was an accurate description or not.

"Hey girls," she said without her usual bravado. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," the purple haired Fuchsia replied.

"Go for it," the blonde Lavender added.

"You two are my friends right?" Trixie asked nervously.

The girls looked taken aback by that question.

"Course we are Trixie," Lavender reassured her.

"Yeah. Why would you think we weren't?" Fuchsia asked back.

"Because..." the blue girl started but then shook her head. "Just something I've been...thinking about lately. I know I can be...difficult at times and I don't want to it seem like I'm just bossing you two into doing what I want. I mean, brutally honest, have I ever done anything to _really_ upset you girls in the past?"

The two girls shared an uneasy look between them.

"Weeeeelllllll..." they started in unison.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Yes, yes I know I'm evil for ending it there but that just felt like the best stopping point. Honestly this thing was longer than I imagined it would be. Originally it just started off as the scene between Sunset and Flash because I honestly don't think we ever saw them apologize to each other, or just Sunset to Flash, and so the scene started playing itself out in my mind. It _was_ just going to be that but then Trixie got involved and as most things do when she butts in, it got a bit more complicated. I still think it turned out well though and honestly Trixie's two band mates are something I wanted to toy with ever since I saw Rainbow Rocks. Seriously who are these girls why are they hanging around with Trixie? I got their names from the FiM Wiki so there's at least that but anything more is up for pure speculation. And maybe one day I _will_ get into it but for now I'll just leave that thread hanging.

Now for the other big thing people are more likely to freak out about, Flash asking about Twilight. Yeah I did it because that's what he would do given his characterization, or little there of, in the two movies. Am I gonna push Flashlight? Nah cause honestly I'm having more fun writing EG stuff _without_ Twilight. It's just fun to see the world evolve in it's own way. Besides Sunset's already taken Twilight's place among the HuMane 6 so her presence there would be redundant.

Science Twi on the other hand...


End file.
